Window coverings are widely used to cover windows. The window covering generally comprises a rod or a track traversing the width of a window with a number of carrier slides slidably mounted thereon. Curtains or vertical slats are fixed to the carrier slides to be movable by the carrier slides. Cords or strings are secured to the carrier slides to allow a person to control the movement of the carrier slides in order to open or close the curtains.
Conventionally, a window covering assembly may have two pieces of curtains each of which is substantially fixed at one of the side jambs of the window and is slidably movable toward each other to meet at a central portion of the window. Such a conventional design only allows the curtains to move from the lateral sides of the window to the center thereof when closing the curtains It is not possible for such a conventional curtain assembly to allow the curtains to be closed by moving from the center of the window to the lateral sides thereof.
Similarly, in opening the curtains, it is also impossible for the conventional curtain assembly to move from the lateral sides of the window to converge to the center of the window. The conventional design of curtain assembly only allows the curtains to separately converge to the opposite lateral sides of the windows.
It is therefore desirable to provide a curtain carrier slide structure which allows the curtains to be moved either from the lateral sides to the center of a window or from the center to the lateral sides of the windows.